Harry Potter Love Quiz
by periwinklegrl16
Summary: A quiz that detirmines who you should go to the Yule Ball with, and even who you should date if you went to Hogwarts with Harry and friends.  I apologize if there is any inaccuracies, please review if you have any comments/suggestions  :


Who should YOU

go to the Yule Ball with?

By Periwinklegrl16 and Onceminutos

***Disclaimer: Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson, the Weird Sisters, The Yule Ball, and Hogwarts are all J.K. Rowlings characters and ideas**

**A reference to whom you should date if you went to Hogwarts!**

**Pick **_**A**_**, **_**B**_**, **_**C**_**, **_**D**_**, **_**E**_**, or **_**F**_**, and write each answer on a piece of "**_**parchment**_**" **

**#1**

**If you saw your enemy at the ball you would…**

**A: Try to ignore them**

**B: Make fun of them and try to embarrass them**

**C: Hide from them or avoid them**

**D: Hex them or come back with a great retort**

**E: Blush, try to shut them p, and then physically fight them **

**F: Prank them later**

**#2**

**The Weird Sisters are playing your favorite song… what do you do?**

**A: Tell your partner that you like this song and then ask them if you want to dance**

**B: Say "Finally, a song worth listening to!" **

**C: Hesitantly ask partner t dance with you**

**D: Demand to dance**

**E: Nod head to the beat**

**F: Dance and sing along to the song loudly**

**#3**

**When you sit down to eat, you:**

**A: Eat and chat with your date**

**B: Criticize how and what others are eating so as to impress your date**

**C: Eat, all the while listening to your partner chatting animatedly**

**D: Flirt, chat, and tell jokes while eating**

**E: Order everything you're interested in, eat quickly, and then start a conversation that does not require too much participation from your partner**

**F: Laugh while your partner either plays with their food, make jokes, or even start a food fight**

**#4**

**Someone else asks you to dance… what do you do?**

**A: Respectfully decline, knowing that if you accept, it'll put your date in a bad mood**

**B: Accept, excited that someone wanted to dance with you, plus you want to make your date jealous**

**C: Ask your date if it's alright, and then if they say it's alright then you accept**

**D: Ask your partner, who would probably not like it, then say no so you can whisk your partner away… to a more private corner**

**E: Knowing that your partner would get very annoyed, jealous, and grumpy, you decline and suggest either dancing or going somewhere private**

**F: You depend on your date to angrily tell the asker, in any form, "not a chance"**

**#5**

**When it's time to say goodnight, you…**

**A: Swiftly give them a kiss on the cheek, blush, and quietly tell your date goodnight**

**B: Make a big display of saying goodnight, possibly by snogging your date and proudly walking with your date back to your dormitory**

**C: Quietly thank your date for a fun time and say goodnight**

**D: In a private corner, snog your date for as long as he/she allows, hug and say goodnight when you get to your dormitory**

**E: Kiss your partner, then say goodnight and make your way back to your dormitory quickly**

**F: Snog your partner in a private corner for a while, then stay together longer chatting, walk back to your dormitory together, wink, then say goodnight**

**#6**

**In the days after the Yule Ball you…**

**A: Either try to muster up the courage to ask out your date from the ball, or send your date hints to encourage them to ask you out**

**B: Hang around your date from the ball and show public displays of affection**

**C: Blush when you see your date from the ball, and make attempts at conversation**

**D: Start going out with your date from the ball and openly become boyfriend/girlfriend**

**E: Smile at your date from the ball when you see them and possibly start going out or maybe just snogging sometimes**

**F: Hang out, possibly go out or just flirt with each other**

**RESULTS!**

**If you picked…**

Mostly A's: You should go to the ball with **Harry Potter or Hermione Granger.** You can lead, and you are not shy. You say what's on your mind. At the ball, you would be content in talking while sitting near the tables, or dancing to the Weird Sisters. You do not get upset easily and are not ALWAYS in big groups of friends. You even have enough courage to ask someone out.

Mostly B's: You should go to the ball with **Draco Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson.** You don't get upset when you are bossed around. You can be mean when you want to. You are very clever, and also very proud. Your preference would be to go to the ball with an attractive, popular person or at least a person who can entertain you. You are at least relatively good looking. You can ask or be asked, knowing that either way, you'll have a date to the ball.

Mostly C's: You should go to the ball with **Luna Lovegood or Neville Longbottom.** You are rather dorky, but a very nice person. No matter if you're quirky, you are a loyal and great friend. If you want to dance or not, you will stick to your date's choice, because you feel pretty lucky to have a date in the first place. You are very excited about this special occasion and don't want to mess it up.

Mostly D's: You should go to the ball with **Ginny Weasley or Dean Thomas.** You're flirty, outgoing, fun, and nice. You are clever, and stubborn. You are not afraid to ask anyone out to the ball. You are good looking, but don't flaunt your looks. At the ball you would have fun being active, so you are energetic, whether you're dancing, chatting, or, well, snogging.

Mostly E's: You should go to the ball with someone like **Ron Weasley.** You are attentive, and have a lot of ideas. You are entertaining and want to make your partner laugh. You are good t catching your date's attention and are fun to be with, so your date does not get bored.

Mostly F's: You should go to the ball with someone like **Fred or George Weasley.** You are fun and like to laugh a lot. You enjoy jokes and pranks. At the ball you would have a lot of fun socializing or doing anything active. Your date would have asked you out because you are good looking and fun to be with.

P.S.

We are sorry if you think this quiz is inaccurate in any way. Please leave reviews to tell us what you think!

~ Periwinklegrl16 and Onceminutos

(Bianca and Cristal)


End file.
